Lasers are used in a multitude of devices and applications. A typical laser emits a beam having a disc-like cross-section and Gaussian energy distribution. Many such laser beams strikes a target as a “spot” of energy having peak intensity at its center, the intensity decreasing radially in a characteristic non-linear manner.
Some applications require laser beam energy having other than a disc-like or elliptical cross-sectional distribution. Additionally, it is desirable to provide such other laser beam patterns in an economical manner and with a minimum of apparatus complexity.
Accordingly, the embodiments described hereinafter were developed in the interest of addressing the foregoing needs and problems.